bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Glacier Twin-Blade Colt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20576 |no = 888 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = When Colt received word that a group of dissenters sought to destroy the Holy Emperor, he asked his partners to return to Grand Gaia with him. However, the group split up into factions, and only him, his sister, and Fadahl went back. Once home, Colt battled against those who meant to slay Karna Masta, but exhausted from his previous mission, soon found himself unable to release his full power. It is said that Claire fell trying to protect her brother, leaving her last words to him. However, he had already been at peace when he heard them, and never moved again. |summon = What do you think of me? I'm neither strong, nor kind. I'm just a weakling... |fusion = Now I'll fight for you because you've acknowledged my strength. I'll keep pressing forward too. |evolution = I don't need anything else. Power nor kindness. Yet, I still find myself here. | hp_base = 5447 |atk_base = 1985 |def_base = 1875 |rec_base = 1350 | hp_lord = 6690 |atk_lord = 2515 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 1783 | hp_anima = 7582 |rec_anima = 1545 |atk_breaker = 2753 |def_breaker = 2147 |atk_guardian = 2277 |def_guardian = 2623 | hp_oracle = 5797 |rec_oracle = 2021 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Flashing Divine Grace |lsdescription = Greatly boosts critical damage & boosts max HP and Rec by 30% |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Glace Isberg |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Heilcruseide |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Luzgrake Ace |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Bonds of Flame |esitem = Ice Blade or Claire |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Ice Blade is equipped, or when Claire is in the same squad |evofrom = 20575 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Colt3 }}